A portable shoehorn, in which a shoehorn formed in a slender and flat plate shape with the same shape which is bent in the breadth direction and a backscratcher are jointed together at each supporting end with a pin, has been well known so far.
The above-described conventional portable shoehorn has a configuration in which a backscratcher and a shoehorn which are conventionally individual products, are integrated to one unit such that the conventional portable shoehorn can be carried in a bag, and can be used in quick response to requirements while a user is going out, for example, during traveling. These examples are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-306554.
On the other hand, when a person takes the same posture for a long time, for example, at traveling, he/she wish to take an action for better circulation of blood by relieving a part of his/her body.
However, the above-described conventional portable shoehorn has been not provided with the above relieving function. Accordingly, it has been required that a tool which is carried, for example, at travelling is provided with the above relieving function.
The present invention has been made, in view of the above-described circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a portable shoehorn which can be easily and quickly used when a user puts on his/her shoes, his/her backs are itchy, and a part of his/her body are required to be relieved.